


Cooper Stanton

by SavouryBobcat



Category: unknowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavouryBobcat/pseuds/SavouryBobcat





	Cooper Stanton

**Face Choice:** Jensen Ackles

**Name:** Cooper Stanton

**Age:** 28

**Species:** Human

**Alignment:** Hunter

**Special Ability:** Hand to hand combat and weapons proficiency

**Bio:** Cooper has known about the world of the Unknowns since he was a child. His parents were hunters and they raised him as such. At a young age, he lost his younger brother to the depravity that was the Underworld, found murdered under mystrerious circumstances. After the event, his parents moved them from teh bustling city to a small town in the middle of nowhere. When he was younger his trainign was light, more of a precaution, after the incident, his training turned in to the top priority, even more than fitting in with his fellow peers. His parents were no longer training him to protect himself, they were training him for a fight, one that he would win. He grew strong, and once in high school he began to open up his schedule to more social activities, his arents loosening the reigns slightly. He joined the football team and made a few friends. He quickly became the "popular guy" and he flourished in the environment. His lethal weapons training was kpet a secret from his buddies, always making excuses that he was going on a "hunting trip" with his dad when they would leave for a few days. He went through high school rather easily. Grades were high due to his disciplined home life and everyone seemed to like him. Even with all the good fortune, a dark cloud hung over his family, caused by his younger brother's death so many years ago. The Stanton family never revelaed to their new town that they even had another family memeber, let alone his violent end, wanting to keep people from pitying them. One night, on his way home from football practice, Cooper notcied a young girl walking, arms wrapped around herself, and limping slightly. After coming closer he realized it was one of his neighbors, Diesel Jones. His eye had been fixed on her when she first moved to town with her adoptive parents. But lately she had been getting more and more attention, making it difficult for him to watch her without being noticed. He gave her a ride home, noticing someone had tossed her around a little bit, even if she was unwilling to admit who it was. He admired her silent strenght, and resolved to see more of her. At first it was a brother sister relationship, Cooper craving that sibling relationship he was deprived of when his brother died. Then his attraction for her was too hard to deny. He couldn't bring himself to admit it to himself or to her, so he distracted himself with other women, but never losing sight of Diesel. They became best friends, Cooper protecting her when she needed it, and even when she didn't. After graduating he kept a close eye on her, always being the intimidating male factor in her life. Everyting went well, Diesel makig it through high school without too much incident, besides some really shitty boyfriends. After she graduated, things changed, an Adonis like man moved in with her, Chase. Diesel clamied he was her cousin from her birth parents that had searched for her and finally found her. Cooper didn't care, he did not like Chase or his overly pretentious attitude, and he had to distance himself from Diesel. It killed him to not be able to be near her most days, and what made it worse was when she was announcing her departure from town. She promised to call and write to him, but he never recieved anything. It was like she dissapeared. With Diesel gone, his focus on training was revamped, using it as an outlet for his frustrations. He becomes a skilled hunter of all Underworld creatures, leaving destruction in his path as he went to work. At times he always felt like he was being watched most of the time, and it made him uneasy, but something about it was familiar to him and in a way it drove him forward. He is playing a dangerous game in a world that is about to explode.

**Personality:** Cooper is very strong willed. Not very open emotionally, and is not very trusting. It takes a lot for him to feel, but when he does he feels very hard. His past has hardened him in to a fierce warrior, with a soft spot for the people he loves. Sometimes his downfall is his unwillingness to put anyone in danger, even if it is inevitabel. He will often sacrifice himself before allowing anyone else to get close to getting hurt. He is a manly man on the outside, but those who are lucky enough to get on his good side get the softest teddy bear they could ever imagine.

**Relationships:**

Diesel Jones- It is one hundred percent accurate to say that Cooper loves Diesel. He just doesn't want to admit it. Now with her gone, he feels the hurt every single day, and he now knows how much she truly meant to him. He has no idea she feels the same way, so one day when he discovers her back in her hometown, looking very different, hes ecstatic. But alalrm bells go off in his head, something isn't right with the woman he has loved since the day he met her, something he knew wasn't going to turn out very well for them. What will he do if she decideds to share her secret with him?

Sarah Feist- Cooper is clueless to the fact that Sarah is a werewolf, mainly because she can hide it so well. She teamed up with him on a few of his hunts, trying to find her way to Chesed, seeking revenge. Along the way their relationship took a bit of a sexual turn, allowing one another to soothe their loses in the comfort of someone who wanted nothing more than sex from the other. It makes him feel liberated but alos guilty because of his feelings for Diesel.


End file.
